


The Day He Died

by Wild_Roses



Series: Wizarding World One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts History, Hogwarts a History, Origin Myths, Origin Story, Pre-Harry Potter Hogwarts, Professor Binns - Freeform, Random & Short, Short One Shot, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Roses/pseuds/Wild_Roses
Summary: A little imagining of the origin of Professor Binns as we know him.





	The Day He Died

It was, in Professor Cuthbert Binns’s many years of experience, better to ignore any disruptions in class. Students will, most typically, calm when they realize the professor intends to steadfastly continue on with his lecture.

Of course, today they were somewhat more talkative then normal.

Professor Binns had been late this morning, that was the cause of the disruption, he was certain. He had, most unusually, fallen asleep in the staff room and had had to rush off to his first class- the second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

A sharp-eyed Ravenclaw student stuck his hand in to the air with a sense of hesitancy. Professor Binns continued on for five minutes before turning his attention to the student.

“Yes?”

“Are-are you feeling quite alright professor?”

“Why, that is quite a personal question to ask of your instructor but yes, Mr… ah, Lanner, put your mind at ease.”

Mr. Lanner blanched somewhat at this and ducked his head.

A girl with a red tie took a deep inhale and waved her hand in the air.

Binns sighed, “Yes miss?”

“The thing is professor… you’re, well you appear to be… a ghost.”

Binns’s first thought was that this was not a particularly creative joke, and that it was a little belated for Halloween, and ludicrously early for April Fools. Binns, as a Ravenclaw himself, however valued logic. In considering his student’s behaviour thus far in class, his having fallen asleep in the staff room quite out of habit and the fact that, though only 12, his students were unlikely to make a joke in such poor form, he glanced down at himself.

“Ah! So it seems!” Binns was uncertain quite how he felt about it all. That said, he would not neglect his responsibilities. “No matter- we will continue on with the lecture- have your quills at the ready. Now, muggles had so-called witch-prickers in their employ during this period…”

~  ~  ~


End file.
